Doce Tentação
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: O que fazer quando o desejo fala mais alto? Seguir os instintos ou privar dos prazeres mundanos? Isabella tem a difícil decisão: jogar todos os anos no convento servindo a Deus para o ar ou se entregar a um fiel que é sua tentação desde o primeiro dia que a viu. Somente uma coisa é certa: Edward não descansará até ter sua freira completamente nua em sua cama gemendo pra ele.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Pov. Bella**

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Eu não podia querer nem sequer ter esses sonhos com um homem. Na minha vida só poderia existir um homem: Deus.

Desde o dia que o vi na igreja senti algo que jamais imaginei pensei que sentiria. Era uma vontade de não ser freira para poder ficar ao seu lado como meu corpo e o dele clamavam.

Eu pensava em como seria minha vida se não fosse serva do Senhor. Poderia ter uma família com Edward, ser feliz sem me preocupar se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado.

Eu poderia deixar de ser freira obviamente, para ficarmos juntos, contudo isso acarretaria em diversos problemas. Eu sempre fui uma freira exemplar. Cumpria todos os meus deveres e ajudava o próximo, contudo ninguém sabia, ou melhor, somente duas pessoas sabiam o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu naquela tarde no orfanato.

Eu tentei lutar contra esse sentimento arrebatador que cada vez mais crescia dentro de mim, entretanto eu não posso mandar no meu coração. Tinha que decidir logo que rumo daria para minha vida: continuar sendo freira e esquecer que algum dia eu teria Edward só pra mim ou largar todos esses anos no convento para trás e viver essa paixão avassaladora com Edward.

Eu tinha certeza das consequências de qualquer uma da decisão que eu fosse tomar, todavia eu tinha medo do desconhecido, não sabia o que esperar se fosse viver junto do Edward.

Minha mãe não suportaria ver sua única filha longe do convento e eu não sabia se Edward me queria apenas para um noite de sexo, eu não sabia quais eram seus sentimentos, apesar dele ser um grande amigo meu. Meu amigo, essa era a única coisa que eu sabia que ele era.

O mundo não gira em torno de nós dois e não seria nada fácil para as pessoas aceitarem essa minha opção, se eu a escolhesse, e minha mãe faria de tudo para eu não abandonar o convento.

Talvez o melhor fosse continuar no convento e permanecer fingindo que eu não havia cometido todos aqueles pecados dentro da casa de Deus e olha que não foram apenas uma ou duas vezes, foram dezenas. Todos aqueles momentos que passamos juntos foram únicos e esquecê-los não seria muito mais difícil que ajoelhar no milho por horas.

Talvez eu não tivesse forças o suficiente e nem quisesse esquecê-lo. Eu queria seguir meu coração, me deixar guiar pelos meus desejos carnais, contudo eu iria resistir. Mas resistir ao que ou a quem sendo que eu já estava entregue a Edward?!

Ele me tinha na palma de sua mão e apenas com sua voz ele fazia o que queria comigo e com meu corpo. Eu só estava contando os dias para aquele meu martírio acabar e que eu pudesse criar juízo ou mandar o resto do que eu tinha para o espaço.

**Pov. Edward**

Ela era linda. A freira que havia me encantado dentro de uma igreja. Assim que a vi meu membro deu sinais de vida dentro da calça e fiz de tudo para que ela percebesse que eu estava ali.

Eu sabia que debaixo daquele hábito tinha uma mulher com um corpo escultural, reconhecia as curvas de uma dama de longe e minhas suspeitas eu iria confirmar pessoalmente.

Nunca havia me interessado por uma mulher tão proibida em toda minha vida e não desistiria assim tão facilmente. Eu teria Bella pra mim e não aceitaria dividi-la com ninguém, somente eu estaria povoando os seus sonhos mais pervertidos. Nenhum outro homem ousaria tocar em sua delicada pele que parecia ser de seda.

Não importava o quanto eu tivesse que ir a missas para vê-la cantando no coral das freiras e corando quando eu falava o quanto ela era gostosa e Bella fazia leitura labial já que eu não poderia dizer isso em voz alta na igreja. No mínimo iriam me expulsar de lá e me levar para um hospício alegando que eu não poderia dizer que uma mulher é gostosa apenas porque posso ver seu rosto e não o corpo todo.

Também não importava de passar meus domingos no orfanato desfrutando de sua presença enquanto se dedicava àquelas crianças.

Se existia uma mulher perfeita ela era a Bella e eu poderia começar a estufar o peito e dizer que ela seria minha mulher, amante, namorada e amiga.

Tudo o que sempre procurei em outras mulheres encontrei nela. Seu cheiro, seu gosto me faziam arder de desejo. Somente Bella poderia apagar o fogo que ela criou, porém eu tinha dúvidas se ele apagaria.

Era forte demais o desejo que eu tinha por ela, não era fogo de palha, parecia amor e esse sentimento era desconhecido pra mim. Não suportaria ser apenas um cara que ela fosse descobrir os prazeres mundanos, queria ser o seu amor e iria conquistá-la da minha forma!

Nunca joguei limpo e não seria dessa vez que eu faria diferente. Bella iria deixar de ser freira da maneira mais prazerosa que existisse: transando comigo. Aquela mulher iria a loucura, cada passo que ela desse lembraria o tanto que eu era bom de cama. Suas pernas tremeriam só de imaginar o que faria com ela entre quatro paredes. Bella se arrepiaria ouvindo apenas o som da minha voz em sua orelha gemendo o seu nome enquanto nossos corpos suados tremiam violentamente devido a mais um orgasmo alcançado em uma noite qualquer.

Eu sou Edward Mansen Cullen Metreis que não deixaria a minha freira escapar de mim!

**FIM DO PR****Ó****LOGO **


	2. Capítulo Único

**Capítulo Único**

**Pov. Bella**

Eu era uma freira. Vivia no convento das mulheres de Deus desde os meus 18 anos e não tinha nenhuma reclamação dali. As outras freiras sempre foram muito gentis e atenciosas comigo.

Elas me ensinaram a amar o único homem que era digno do meu amor: Deus. Os outros eu deveria guiá-los para o caminho da luz e foi isso o que eu sempre fiz.

Assim que conclui meu ensino médio entrei pra lá e comecei a aprender sobre os belíssimos ensinamentos do Senhor e a noite eu ia às missas.

Minha mãe sempre estava lá também. Ela sim seria uma ótima freira. Não que eu não quisesse ser freira, mas minha mãe tinha vocação. Na vida dela Deus sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, até mesmo eu ficava em segundo plano.

Antes de eu ir definitivamente par a o convento nos íamos à missa todos os dias. Não importava se ela estava exausta do serviço ou se eu tinha que estudar para as provas na escola.

Somente uma vez que a questionei sobre essa sua obsessão por Deus. Lembro-me claramente de sua resposta como se fosse ontem:

_"Eu deveria lavar sua boca com sabão, menina. Se não fosse por Deus você não estaria aqui! Eu oro todos os dias por você pra que nada te falte e você vem me falar que está ocupada demais pra Deus?"_

Depois disso nunca mais questionei sua obsessão por Deus e quando ela quis que eu fosse para o convento acreditei que era a melhor coisa a fazer. A melhor coisa até que Edward apareceu e mudou toda a minha vida.

Eu nunca havia sentido nada por nenhum homem antes de conhecê-lo. Sentimentos desconhecidos surgiram dentro de mim me levando a loucura. Eu o queria para mim, mas isso era totalmente errado. Eu não poderia sentir nada por ele. Deus era o único homem a quem eu pertencia, já havia jurado amor eterno a ele e não iria cair em tentação.

Não iria deixar que Edward destruísse tudo o que havia construído durante todos esses anos. Esse desejo que me consumia ira embora e eu voltaria a minha vida normal: rezar e ajudar aqueles que precisam. Essa é minha missão na terra, mas confesso que seria muito difícil principalmente quando ele começou a frequentar a mesma igreja que eu.

Cantava no coral da igreja, ficava na parte mais alta e conseguia ver quase todos que estavam ali, os que sentavam no fundo que eram um pouco mais difícil de enxergá-los, porém Edward nunca sentou lá. Ele sempre sentava na primeira fileira desde o casamento de sua irmã, Alice, que por sinal era minha amiga.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o vi. Ele estava lindo, para não dizer perfeito, porque perfeito era penas Deus, quer dizer, perfeito é Deus. Eu tinha que parar com essa mania de colocar os verbos no passado!

Edward usava um terno preto que destacava seus olhos verdes maravilhosos, seu cabelo bronze estava um pouco bagunçado e até parecia que ele havia acabado de fazer sexo.

Deus me perdoe por ter pensando em sexo mesmo que não era eu que estava no pensamento, mas pior que isso eu havia acabado de desrespeitar o sexto mandamento: _guardas castidade nas__palavras__e nas obras._

E eu estava numa igreja. Precisava me confessar imediatamente!

Durante o casamento da Alice, percebi que ele me olhava tão intensamente que parecia que estava nua e diversas vezes eu fiquei mais vermelha que uma plantação inteira de tomate. Nessas horas que eu queria ser morena para disfarçar meu rosto em chamas.

Pelo menos ninguém estava me observando! Ninguém naquela igreja, mas O Todo Poderoso sim.

Somente no primeiro dia que o conheci já havia pecado mais do que a minha vida inteira e isso era muito preocupante. Ele era um problema pra mim e eu deveria me manter bem longe dele, contudo todos os meus pensamentos positivos foram embora quando Edward veio elogiar o coral.

Sua voz era tão sexy que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Fazia mais de cinco anos que eu não estava tão próxima a um homem tão viril, se é que alguma vez eu já estive cara a cara com um homem daquele porte.

Seu olhar em mim parecia que iria ler até a minha alma. Corada, desviei meus olhos para o chão e encarei seus sapatos engraxados. Péssima idéia! Minha mente, muito fértil e curiosa por sinal, começou a me questionar: _"Será que o tamanho do sapato é proporcional ao tamanho do... do..?"_

Céus! Eu não poderia estar pensando isso. Não, não, não. Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos pecaminosos e comecei a observar a movimentação ali. A igreja estava praticamente vazia, apenas algumas pessoas continuavam ali orando.

Somente respirei com tranquilidade depois que Edward foi embora, mas mesmo assim sua ausência me causava arrepios.

Antes de ele ir embora fez questão de se despedir de cada freira que fazia parte do coral. Fiquei por último tentando adiar o máximo que podia aquele momento. Quando chegou a minha vez ele disse:

– Parabéns, irmã. Nunca ouvi m coral tão lindo quanto esse – ele estava muito perto de mim e eu conseguia sentir seu perfume. Parecia que ele havia acabado de sair do banho e eu quase o agarrei ali mesmo, mas consegui me conter.

O movimento de seus lábios quando falava era extremamente sedutor. De repente Edward se aproximou de mim para dar passagem a algumas pessoas e ninguém percebeu quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– O tamanho do meu membro é proporcional ao tamanho da bíblia: grande, grosso e duro – prendi a respiração por alguns instantes chocada com sua atitude atrevida.

Será que ele lia mentes e percebeu o que eu havia pensado mais cedo? Aquilo era uma indireta ou era uma direta mesmo? Eu ainda estava em estado de choque quando ele se afastou.

Nunca nenhum homem foi tão, tão atrevido comigo antes. Rapidamente me recuperei e fui para o quarto dormir, não sem antes ouvir alguns comentários maliciosos de Tanya e Rosalie.

Elas eram um pouco mais velhas que eu, dois anos para ser mais precisa. Elas eram freiras, mas era lésbicas. Por mais que elas amassem Deus elas se pegavam na cama. Foi um choque pra mim quando estava entrando no dormitório e escutei gemidos.

– Ohhh Rose. Não pare – Tanya falava com a respiração entrecortada.

– Não te deixarei na mão, Tanya – Rose disse enquanto uma mão acariciava a intimidade de Tanya e sua boca sugava os seios dela.

Por sorte que elas não me viram e eu saí dali e fui rezar. Se mais alguém soubesse disso, ou se alguém descobrisse seria mais um problema para a igreja. Como se já não bastasse os casos de pedofilia que estava em destaque na mídia, um casal homossexual na igreja seria muito ruim, ainda mais se esse casal fosse duas freiras.

Resolvi deixar esses pensamente de lado e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e fui dormir.

Foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Edward. Seus olhos verdes me perseguiam todas as noites até uma semana depois que o conheci. Até o dia que pensei que estava tendo uma alucinação.

Estava em um orfanato lendo uma história infantil para as crianças, como sempre fazia e foi quando tive aquela sensação de estar sendo observada. Ignorei minha vontade de procurar quem estava me observando e continuei lendo A Cinderela.

Era tão bom ver que aquelas crianças estavam gostando de me ouvir falar. Elas não conversavam entre si e nem sequer cochichava e quando terminei a leitura elas me encaravam com seus olhos brilhando.

Alguns deles sempre me perguntavam o que acontecia depois que eu falava: _"E foram felizes para sempre"_

Se elas soubessem que na vida real não existia felizes para sempre talvez elas não quisessem que eu contasse essas histórias, mas eu não iria falar nada a eles.

Cada um deve viver sua própria vida para tirar suas conclusões e por mais que às vezes eu detestasse viver, eu não tinha o direito de acabar com os sonhos dessas crianças. Eu não poderia virar para elas e dizer:

_O homem aranha não tem teias, aquilo tudo é computação gráfica. Todos os super-heróis são uma farsa. Todos são montagens!_

Com certeza eles iriam ficar profundamente tristes. É claro que um dia eles saberiam a verdade, mas não seria por mim.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando com aqueles meninos e meninas, decidi ir até a cozinha ajudar a fazer o almoço, contudo ante que eu pudesse chegar lá alguém puxou meu braço me impedindo de dar um passo sequer.

Não precisei me virar pra saber quem era. Aquele cheiro era inesquecível, cheiro de homem. Era Edward. Jesus! Eu não deveria reconhecer cheiro de ninguém e muito menos o de um homem sem contar que eu estava pecando novamente, falando o nome de Deus em vão.

Respirei fundo e me virei para encontrar aqueles olhos que pareciam querer ver minha alma.

– Bom dia, irmã – ele falou e um sorriso estonteante espalhou-se em seu rosto e foi inevitável não retribuir.

– Bom dia – disse quando recuperei o ar.

Ele tinha o poder de me deixar completamente fora de mim. Eu sabia que qualquer sentimento que eu nutrisse por ele tinha que acabar, nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos! Eu sou uma freira e ele um homem lindo que pode ter qualquer mulher aos seus pés.

– Não sabia que você era voluntária nesse orfanato, irmã – apenas dei um sorriso amarelo e confirmei com a cabeça – talvez nós nos encontremos mais vezes por aqui – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Talvez – murmurei e uma parte de mim ficou pulando de alegria, mas isso não era certo. Arranjei coragem de algum lugar que nem sabia que eu tinha e me despedi dele.

– Eu tenho que ir – não esperei pela sua resposta e voei até chegar à cozinha.

Quando cheguei lá estava ofegante, tomei um copo de água e fui ajudar as mulheres que estavam fazendo o almoço. Durante algumas horas eu finalmente consegui esquecê-lo, contudo isso foi por água abaixo quando o encontrei jogando futebol com alguns meninos.

Edward estava lindo usando apenas uma bermuda e estava sem camisa, seus músculos bem definidos se destacavam em seu peito. Aquela deveria ser a visão do paraíso! Assim que ele percebeu que eu o observava abobalhada acenou pra mim que correspondi.

– Ele está caidinho por você, Bella – Tanya falou se aproximando de mim.

– Essa delícia de homem está de quatro por você – Rose confirmou – ou melhor, você que vai estar de quatro por ele.

Elas se afastaram rindo e me deixando completamente confusa. Será que ele realmente sentia algum tipo de atração por mim? Impossível! Quem se interessaria por uma freira e ainda por cima sendo eu?

Edward continuou jogando futebol e eu caminhei até um banco e me sentei ali para pensar em minha vida maluca, porém isso era praticamente impossível já que as crianças não paravam quietas nem um segundo e depois uma mulher veio conversar comigo:

– Boa tarde, irmã.

– Boa tarde – respondi curiosa sobre o que ela queria falar comigo, porque ela sentou ao meu lado e parecia que não levantaria tão cedo.

– Vou ser bem direta com você – acenei com a cabeça e ela continuou falando – Sou Victoria e também já fui freira um dia.

– E porque não quis ser mais?

– Por causa de um homem, o meu marido – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando ela disse que abandou o convento por causa de um homem pensei em Edward. Como eu poderia nutrir algum sentimento por ele sendo que nem o conhecia direito?

– Eu nunca me arrependi do que fiz. Eu o amo e Deus quer a felicidade de seus filhos. Tenho certeza que ele perdoou meus pecados. Eu costumava fugir do convento para namorar James – ela riu e parecia estar lembrando-se do passado.

– É uma história muito bonita – disse, mas não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar me falando essas coisas.

– Que pode se repetir novamente.

– Novamente? – arregalei meus olhos. Ela não poderia voltar a ser freira para repetir aquelas loucuras novamente! Isso era demais.

– Sim, só que dessa vez com outros personagens – minha cara deveria ter um enorme ponto de interrogação, porque ela respondeu minha pergunta: quem seriam esses loucos?

– Você e ele – ela falou e olhou para algo atrás de mim, segui seu olhar encontrando Edward nos observando.

– Não existe nada e nem existirá nada entre nós, Victoria – disse convicta, porém no fundo eu sabia que gostaria que existisse algo entre nós.

– Vocês nunca ficaram? – perguntou um pouco confusa.

– Nunca!

– Eu jurava que havia acontecido algo. A forma que vocês se olham diz o contrário. Eu vejo o desejo em ambos, mas com o tempo vocês vão compreender melhor o que eu digo, afinal eu já passei por isso eu sei muito bem como essas coisas acontecem – a essa altura eu já estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

– Bom – ela disse se levantando – era isso o que tinha pra te falar. Pense bem no assunto, querida – ela se afastou e eu fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos.

E se ele me achasse mesmo atraente? Será que eu teria alguma chance com ele? Talvez sim. As palavras que ele havia me falado na primeira vez que o vi ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça:

_"O tamanho do meu membro é proporcional ao tamanho da bíblia: grande, grosso e duro."_

Aquele homem era muita areia par ao meu caminhãozinho que há essa hora deveria ter caído em um precipício. Como eu ousava a pensar em outro home que não fosse Deus ou Jesus?

Havia somente um que eu também poderia pensar: meu pai, mas ele havia abandonado minha mãe e eu quando tinha cinco anos.

As brigas entre meus pais eram constantes, quase todos os dias, e eles foram convivendo dessa forma até que ele foi embora.

Quando Charlie foi embora me deu um abraço apertado e disse que iria me visitar, disse que nada iria mudar, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Charlie nunca foi me visitar, minha mãe disse que era porque ele havia arranjado outra mulher. Depois disso eu não me aproximei dos homens, pra mim eles seriam sempre iguais ao meu pai. Eles não eram merecedores do meu amor e por isso também ajudou quando decidir servir a Deus.

Parecia que eu estava começando a colocar minha cabeça no lugar e esquecer que algum dia senti algo por Edward. Ele deveria ter uma namorada e queria apenas se divertir comigo. Iria me usar e quando cansasse iria me largar. Não! Eu não iria permitir que isso acontecesse, não seria mais um brinquedinho seu!

Estava tão avoada que quando levantei do banco que estava sentada embarrei em uma criança do orfanato. Era o Anthony, o menino mais levado que já conheci.

– Desculpa tia, Bells – ele fazia de propósito. Esse era o apelido que meu pai me chamava e eu ainda não havia superado sua rejeição apesar de tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Eu era apenas uma criança quando ele me abandonou. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos meus olhos, porém rapidamente a sequei sem que ele percebesse.

– Tudo bem.

– Estávamos te procurando. Vem montar um quebra-cabeça com a gente – ele fez sua tradicional cara de madalena arrependida e não teve como dizer não.

Contudo algo estava errado, ele havia falado _estávamos te procurando_ao invés de_estava te procurando_! Esse menino estava matando as aulas de gramática?

Percebi que ele estava acompanhado, então era eu que estava imaginando demais sobre a fala dele.

Quando virei para olhar quem que estava com ele quase tive um início de um enfarto. Era ele, Edward, com seu sorriso de matar toda a ala feminina do país. Ficamos nos encarando até que Anthony me perguntou:

– Então, vamos brincar?

– Claro – falei e começamos a andar em direção a sala, pois precisávamos de um lugar plano para montarmos esse quebra-cabeça.

No caminho sentia que Edward encostava seu braço no meu e somente isso me fazia ficar arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

Assim que chegamos à sala, Anthony esparramou as peças e começamos o nosso árduo trabalho de organizar as duzentas peças. Ficamos a tarde toda ali. Às vezes, para ser mais específica, quatro vezes senti Edward atrás de mim o que me fazia ficar um pouco tensa e minha respiração disparava.

Quando finalmente acabamos Anthony saiu correndo comemorando e Edward deitou sua cabeça em meu colo e me pediu para lhe fazer um cafuné. Sem delongas fiz o que ele havia me pedido, seus cabelos eram tão macios que tive vontade de ficar ali até o resto da minha vida.

Devido a esse ato impensado a madre superior me chamou em sua sala para conversarmos. Foi a primeira vez que foi chamada a minha atenção por mau comportamento e não demorou muito para minha mãe também ficar sabendo e me deu uma bronca.

Para ela eu deveria ser perfeita, não poderia fazer nada errado. Tudo bem que o que fiz não foi certo, entretanto não precisava de tanto. Nem a madre superior foi tão rude como a minha mãe, porém parece que era a coisa que ela mais gostava de fazer: jogar na minha cara todos os meus defeitos.

Exceto esses dois incidentes ocorreu tudo bem no orfanato, entretanto Edward voltou a me provocar.

Quando algumas irmãs vieram me perguntar sobre o meu mais novo amigo tive que apresentá-lo e tive que fingir que não sabia seu nome. É claro que eu sabia, mas não poderia dizer já que ele nunca havia me falado e sim Alice, sua irmã, ela sempre falava nele, porém eu não prestava muita atenção.

Lembrava-me vagamente dela dizendo que ele era galinha, mas que depois que começou a trabalhar nesse novo emprego parecia que ele havia se aprumado. Por que eu não tinha prestado atenção em nossas conversas? Agora eu poderia saber o que ele fazia para sobreviver.

– Sou Edward Mansen Cullen Metreis – ele falou sorrindo pra irmã Irina. Anthony passou correndo fazendo muito barulho nesse momento e Edward aproveitou a distração de todos e sussurrou em minha orelha e em seguida deu uma leve mordida:

– Mas Meteis somente em você, Bella – Edward ainda teve a audácia de passar a mão e apertar minha bunda.

– Esse menino ninguém segura – Irina disse voltando seu olhar para nós e pela forma como me olhou com certeza percebeu que eu estava em estado de choque, mas depois de tudo que Edward falou e de sua carícia atrevida não tinha como estar de outro jeito.

– Você está bem, Bella? – ela perguntou preocupada. Pelo canto do meu o lho esquerdo vi Edward abafando uma risada. Ele era mesmo um desgraçado! Mais um pecado para a minha coleção.

– Sim, foi só um mal estar. Deve ser porque não comi nada a tarde.

– Verdade. Nós ficamos a tarde brincando com Thony e nos esquecemos de alimentar – por um momento pensei que ele iria falar que havíamos esquecidos de comer, o que poderia gerar ambiguidade. Talvez eu estivesse pegando essa loucura tarada do Edward.

Sai dali e fui a cozinha a fim de comer uma fruta ou algo que fizesse meu cérebro voltar ao normal, contudo não iria adiantar já que Edward estava no meu enlaço.

Assim que cheguei à cozinha senti medo por estar sozinha com ele ali. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e colou nossos corpos, conseguia escutar sua respiração acelerada em meu ouvido.

Aquela coisa que os homens têm no meio das pernas, que não é os joelhos, estava pressionada contra minha bunda. Não, não, não. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, alguém poderia entrar ali a qualquer hora e ver nós dois naquela posição comprometedora.

Edward começou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço e me apertar mais ainda contra aquela coisa dura dele. Tentei sair de seus braços, entretanto ele era muito mais forte que eu e tudo que fiz foi em vão.

Quanto mais me mexia, mais sua ereção aumentava. Edward levantou meu hábito e enfiou uma de suas mãos dentro da minha calçinha. Ele parecia que sabia fazer aquilo há vários anos, tão ágil e rápido passou um dedo por minha intimidade que pela primeira vez estava molhada.

Era vergonhoso eu estar nesse estado, mas meu corpo fora desligado da minha mente sã. Eu só queria sentir o prazer que esse homem tinha a me proporcionar e depois eu pensaria nas consequências. Seu eu iria ter meu primeiro orgasmo na cozinha do orfanato e sendo freira eu pouco estava me importando.

Meu corpo estava quente como nunca havia ficado antes, eu queria ser tocada, desejada. Ele pressionou seu dedo um pouco mais forte em meu clitóris e tive que morder os lábios para evitar que qualquer som saísse da minha boca e nos colocasse em uma confusão maior ainda. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares e de vai e vem e quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos eu arfei.

– Calma, Bella. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar – Edward voltou a morder minha orelha e senti minhas pernas ficando bambas, foi quando ouvi passos e em seguida duas pessoas entraram na cozinha.

Minha visão estava turva devido ao prazer e somente após alguns segundos que consegui distinguir as duas pessoas que estavam nos observando: Tanya e Rose. Suspirei aliviada, mas Edward continuava tenso atrás de mim.

– Não façam muito barulho para ninguém descobrir que vocês estão transando aqui – Rose falou puxando Tanya para fora dali – e não se preocupem não falaremos para ninguém o que vimos aqui. Ficaremos vigiando se alguém vier pra cá e se isso acontecer nós gritaremos, mas não demorem muito.

– Obrigado – Edward disse com a voz rouca de desejo. Assim que elas saíram ele disse:

– Gostei delas, mas temos que acabar logo com isso – ele me virou para ficar de frente pra ele ainda com seus dedos dentro de mim. Meus olhos quase saíram para foram devido ao tamanho do prazer que estava sentindo.

Edward encostou seus lábios nos meus e não consegui evitar de corresponder. Sua língua brincava com a minha e seus dedos me levavam a loucura. Ora ele me penetrava ora ele estimulava meu clitóris. Edward me prensou contra a parede e não pude conter um gemido abafado.

– Shiiiu, Bella. Ninguém pode nos escutar – concordei com a cabeça com aquela maluquice e o puxei para mais um beijo.

Eu estava cometendo meu maior pecado até aquele momento. Se alguém nos visse seríamos queimados vivos, apedrejados, excomungados e sei lá mais o que! Eu tinha que me livrar desses pensamentos, pois essa poderia ser a primeira e única vez que eu faria quilo, então era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia e beijar Edward era o que eu precisava para esquecer até meu nome.

Ele intensificou suas investidas dentro de mim e apertou meu clitóris entre seus dedos e logo senti meu corpo relaxando, fui ficando mole e minha respiração acelerou. Meu corpo começou a tremer e nem percebi quando quase gritei, mas Edward colou mais forte sua boca na minha.

Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés e todo meu esforço para me controlar foi em vão. Meu líquido saía de dentro de mim e escorria na mão do Edward e nas minhas pernas.

Assim que meu orgasmo acabou ele levou sua mão a boca e chupou cada gota do meu prazer, imediatamente o imaginei me lambendo. Não, Bella. Chega! Foi uma vez e pronto! Não aconteceria de novo. Não deixaria meu desejo falar mais alto mais uma vez!

Tentei caminhar até uma cadeira, mas minhas pernas ainda estavam fracas e se Edward não estivesse me segurado com certeza eu teria caído no chão.

– A prática faz você ter um equilíbrio maior – falou e piscou. Prática? Então, haveria mais uma vez? Meu coração deu cambalhotas de alegria.

Ele me pegou em seus braços e me levou até a cadeira. Minha respiração foi voltando ao normal aos poucos.

Passei minha mão pela testa para limpar um pouco do suor que estava ali. Se apenas com o mínimo de esforço que fiz estava dessa forma não queria nem imaginar quando eu e Edward fôssemos para uma cama! Quantas vezes eu teria que me dizer que não iria acontecer mais nada entre nós? Será que era tão difícil aceitar isso? Estava parecendo que sim.

De repente escutei Rose conversando mais alto com alguém e vindo em direção a cozinha. Ela estava cumprindo com o que tinha prometido.

Peguei uma maçã e dei uma mordida. Se eu havia vindo até a cozinha para comer algo e não estivesse o fazendo as irmãs iriam suspeitar que algo aconteceu, algo que elas não poderiam nunca ficar sabendo.

Eu cometi um grande pecado e teria que me redimir perante a Deus. Por sorte ninguém pareceu notar o que havia acontecido ali.

Quando fui dormir Tanya e Rose começaram um interrogatório sobre o episódio da cozinha. Eu não poderia nem sair de perto delas já que elas eram minhas _colegas de quarto_. No convento dormíamos em vários quartos, era como se fosse uma república só que de freiras.

– Vamos, Bella. Me diz o que aconteceu! Eu preciso saber de todos os detalhes – Rose falou e eu cobri minha cabeça com o lençol na tentativa de ignorá-la.

– Nós temos todo o direito de saber. Nós que te ajudamos e é assim que você nos retribui? – tudo bem que Tanya havia apelado para a tortura psicológica, mas aquilo me afetou.

Suspirei tirando o lençol do meu rosto e falei tudo que elas queriam saber, exceto os detalhes do meu orgasmo. Isso eu nunca revelaria pra ninguém por nenhum dinheiro.

Foi incrível e por mais que eu tentasse explicar não existiriam palavras para descrevê-lo. Por fim elas cansaram de fazer perguntas e fomos dormir.

No outro dia tive que acordar cedo e ajudar as outras irmãs a fazerem o café da manhã.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente e entre uma oração e outra eu me lembrava da tarde anterior no orfanato com Edward.

Eu precisava me confessar, mas eu tinha medo que me expulsassem do convento depois do que eu falasse. Era melhor eu ficar calada e nunca mais cair em tentação.

Eu nunca mais o deixaria encostar um dedo em mim. O que aconteceu foi um grande erro e jamais iria me perdoar por aquilo. Como era fraca! Isso deveria ser mais uma das tentações que o Diabo me enviou, porém não poderia negar que ele era uma tentação e tanto!

Em todos os domingos que fui ao orfanato durante quatro meses depois Edward sempre tentava repetir o que ocorreu naquela tarde e eu o ignorava junto com suas cantadas maliciosas.

Evitava ao máximo ficar sozinha com ele para não correr o risco de cair em tentação novamente.

Às vezes percebia que ele estava triste, mas quando perguntava o que era Edward contava uma piada sem graça ou totalmente indecente para eu esquecer aquele assunto.

Um dia quando não estava mais aguentando de curiosidade e aflição perguntei:

– Por que você nunca responde as minhas perguntas? Pensei que fôssemos amigos, você sabe tudo sobre minha vida e eu não sei nada sobre a sua. Não sei qual é seu emprego, onde mora, se tem namorada, nem sobre os seus pais você me fala – quando mencionei sobre os pais dele Edward virou seu rosto para o outro, mas antes que ele o fizesse notei uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Puxei-o pelo queixo fazendo-o me encarar e a sequei com meus dedos. Aquela imagem foi chocante pra mim. Edward não merecia sofrer por ninguém, ele era uma pessoa tão bondosa, mesmo sendo um tarado, às vezes.

– Meus pais – ele parou para se recompor e continuou falando – me abandonaram em um orfanato quando ainda era bebê. Pensei que fosse apenas porque eles não teriam condições financeiras para me criar, mas na semana passada consegui encontra-los e quando perguntei o motivo para me deixarem enrolado em um jornal na porta de uma igreja eles me disseram que não queriam ter filhos, que se esqueceram de usar camisinha e a catástrofe veio nove meses depois.

Aquilo era informação demais para minha cabeça. Sempre achei algo estranho em Esme ou Carlisle não ter cabelos cor de bronze ou olhos verdes como Edward, mas supus que ele tinha herdado essas características dos avôs.

Que pais em sã consciência renegariam o próprio filho ainda mais este sendo incrível como Edward?

Abracei-o fortemente e disse:

– Eles não merecem suas lágrimas, Edward. Se para eles você não passa de uma catástrofe – ele estremeceu um pouco diante de minhas palavras e apertei-o mais forte em meus braços e continuei falando – para mim você foi um anjo que caiu do céu para me salvar.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo. Era tão bom sentir seus braços em minha cintura, seu cheiro me fazia querer mordê-lo.

Aos poucos ele foi se recuperado e se afastou de mim.

– Obrigado por tudo, Bella e respondendo as suas outras perguntas eu sou piloto comercial, moro em uma casa aqui perto e não tenho namorada, pois a mulher que eu quero parece que não gosta de mim – quis matar essa mulher!

Quem ela pensava que é para fazer meu Edward sofrer? Não, o Edward não era meu, mas uma onda de ciúmes se apossou de mim naquele momento. Era ruim saber que eu não poderia fazer nada, nem chance para competir com ela eu tinha. Nem competir eu poderia!

– Que chato – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

– Sim e muito. E sabe o que é pior? – neguei com a cabeça e ele desabafou: – Eu nunca poderei tê-la pra mim porque ela é uma freira. Apesar de ter gozado na minha mão, ela finge que nada aconteceu. Ela apenas me quer como amigo e eu não sei se posso ficar tão perto dela sem poder tocá-la. Bella, essa freira é você – quase desmaiei quando ele disse que aquela freira era eu. Não poderia ser! Como aquilo havia acontecido?

– Eu te quero – falei sem pensar.

– Como amigo ou como homem? – mordi meus lábios nervosamente sem saber o que falar. Eu o queria como amigo e como homem, mas somente Deus era o homem da minha vida.

– Como amigo – finalmente falei e vi Edward se levantando do banco que estava sentado e disse sério:

– Eu não quero ser só seu amigo. Eu quero você de corpo e alma pra mim, se você não vai largar o convento por minha causa, nós não temos mais nada para falar.

Encarei-o boquiaberta. Como ele me pedia para abandonar o convento? Isso era impossível.

– Eu não posso – sussurrei olhando para minhas mãos. Edward respirou fundo e disse as palavras que me doeram profundamente.

– Então, não vejo motivos para continuar sendo seu amigo. Vai ser melhor pra mim se eu nunca mais te ver, Bella. Adeus – ele falou e foi embora dali.

**CONTINUA...**

Chutei-me mentalmente por não ter sido capaz de jogar tudo para o alto. Só esperava que aquele adeus fosse breve, coisa de uma semana ele voltasse ao normal e percebesse que o que ele sentia por mim era apenas uma paixão passageira e não esse sentimento que afirmou estar sentindo por mim.

**- xx -**

Um mês passou e ele não aparecia na igreja e nem no orfanato.

**- xx -**

Dois meses passaram arrastados.

**- xx -**

Três meses o buraco em meu peito só aumentava.

**- xx -**

Quatro meses e eu estava quase desistindo de viver.

**- xx -**

Cinco meses e nem Alice me falava onde estava seu irmão.

**- xx -**

Seis meses foi o estopim.

Eu não me alimentava direito e passava o tempo todo pensando no que Edward estaria fazendo. Será que ele havia me esquecido com outra mulher? Não, isso não.

Até a madre superiora estranhou minha mudança de comportamento e veio perguntar se o meu problema estava relacionado ao meu _amigo do orfanato_. Aleguei que sentia falta dele, porém que ele estava trabalhando muito e estava sem tempo de ir lá. Ela não pareceu acreditar na minha história, mas não me perguntou mais nada.

Minha mãe achava que eu estava com alguma doença grave, contudo menti que era apenas uma virose e que logo passaria, porém eu sabia que somente iria melhorar quando Edward voltasse. **Se** ele voltasse.

Minha cabeça doía e meu corpo clamava por um toque dele, mesmo que fosse apenas um abraço. Sua faltava estava me matando aos poucos. Nunca pensei que me arrependeria tanto em ter seguido o conselho da minha mãe. Ser freira não foi bem um conselho e sim um veredito.

Eu poderia ter me rebelado, mas não tinha para onde ir e muito menos um emprego para eu poder sobreviver.

Se Edward voltasse e me perguntasse se eu largaria o convento por sua causa eu não pensaria duas vezes para lhe dizer um sonoro sim.

Deitei em minha cama e fiquei um bom tempo pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na minha vida nesse último ano.  
Somente consegui dormir horas depois quando o cansaço me venceu.

(Uma semana depois)

Estava acabada, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. As olheiras eram evidentes e para disfarçá-las Rose me emprestava seu corretivo.

Até hoje não entendia o porquê ela e Tanya eram freiras. Ambas não tinham a menor vocação, mas continuavam ali. Talvez fosse porque elas tinham uma a outra. Já eu não tinha ninguém.

Hoje era domingo, mais um dia que iria ao orfanato e não o veria. Suspirei fundo e fui para lá. Estava tudo calmo e tranquilo. As crianças me puxavam pra lá e pra cá me fazendo esquecer um pouco de Edward.

Quando me cansei fui à cozinha para pegar um copo de água e foi inevitável não lembrar o dia em que me entreguei a Edward, mas antes que eu fosse até lá achei que estava tendo uma alucinação.

Um homem estava vindo na minha direção. Ele era alto, magro, cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes. Ele era a cópia fiel de Edward e assim que ficamos cara a cara percebi que ele era o Edward.

Encarei-o boquiaberta sem saber o que falar e quando dei por mim Edward estava me puxando para algum lugar, era o depósito que eles guardavam os mantimentos.

Ele me empurrou para dentro e trancou a porta colocando a chave em seu bolso e me prensou contra a parede. Sua boca estava muito perto da minha, seus olhos pareciam querer me devora e assim como a minha, a respiração dele estava acelerada.

Meu corpo pedia por um contato maior com o dele e sem pensar nas consequências puxei-o pela nuca e colei nossas bocas. Edward correspondeu avidamente ao beijo que cada vez mais ficava ardente, estava quase pegando fogo e a excitação entre minhas pernas a cada segundo que se passava somente aumentava.

Para a minha surpresa Edward não tentou me acariciar ou me corromper, apenas ficamos ali conversando como bons amigos e a única diferença entre amigos e nós dois éramos que amigos sentam um do lado do outro e no nosso caso eu estava sentada em seu colo.

Sua companhia era tão agradável que me fez sentir revigorada, feliz como nunca havia ficado antes, mas eu precisava fazer aquela pergunta. Precisava saber por que ele havia demorado tanto tempo para voltar pra mim.

– Onde você estava durante todos esses meses, Edward? – ele suspirou pesadamente e respondeu:

– Estava trabalhando. Achei que se trabalhassem sem parar poderia te esquecer, mas não adiantou em nada. A cada domingo que não a via era como se eu perdesse o gosto pela vida. Procurei outras mulheres tentando te esquecer e foi pior. Levei vários tapas e fui xingado diversas vezes por chamá-las de Bella.

– Bem feito – como ele ousava procurar outras mulheres sendo que ele tinha a mim? Tudo bem, que eu não era dele, mas agora estava muito mais fácil largar o convento por sua causa!

– Por fim conclui que nenhuma mulher seria melhor que você, por isso voltei pra te conquistar. Eu quero você, Bella! Fora desse convento e comigo.

– Não é assim tão fácil – murmurei e Edward começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço me fazendo perder o fio da meada.

– Eu não vou descansar enquanto não tiver você nua em minha cama gemendo pra mim – não pude conter um gemido quando escutei suas palavras.

Ficamos mais algum tempo ali conversando e trocando carícias.

– É melhor você ir, Bella. Vão desconfiar se ficar tanto tempo longe das crianças.

– Verdade – concordei a contra gosto. Por que tudo que tinha que ser tão complicado?

Edward destrancou a porta e olhou para certificar que ninguém passava por ali, mas assim que coloquei os pés pra fora Anthony apareceu.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo aí dentro? – perguntou intrigado.

– Nós não estávamos aqui dentro – menti. Mais um pecado pra minha coleção que estava ficando enorme.

Thony me olhou desconfiado e eu soube que ele não havia acreditado na minha desculpa esfarrapada. Então, Edward tirou um bombom do bolso e estendeu pra ele.

– Se você prometer que não vai contar nada pra ninguém do que viu aqui, você ganha um bombom.

– Fechado – Anthony falou pegando o bombom da mão de Edward e correu pra longe dali. Virei para Edward e disse:

– Isso é suborno.

– Suborno não, é apenas uma troca de favores – eu ri e ele me deu um selinho.

– Promete que não vai sumir?

– Prometo.

– Não tenho bombom pra te subornar – comentei fingindo estar descrente.

– Não se preocupe. Você tem coisas melhores que um bombom – Edward deu um tapa leve em minha bunda e eu dei um gritinho.

– Te vejo no próximo domingo.

– Ficarei esperando ansiosamente até lá, Bella.

A noite dormir feito um anjo, ou melhor, feito um demônio, pois tinha sonhado com Edward sendo padre e transnado comigo no altar da igreja.

Aquele homem ainda iria acabar com o resto da minha inocência e do meu juízo.

**Início do flashback do sonho:**

_– Eu sou o padre Metreis que vai te fazer confessar todos os seus pecados, Bella – não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, apenas rebolava em seu membro sentindo toda a sua potência dentro de mim. Nossos corpos suados chegaram várias vezes ao clímax e ainda queríamos mais._

**Fim do flashback do sonho.**

Quando acordei estava quente, queria que Edward estivesse ali para apagar meu fogo, mas isso não era possível e pela primeira vez me masturbei com meus dedos.

Imaginava que eram os dedos de Edward que massageavam meu clitóris e que me penetravam. Sua voz ecoava em minha cabeça:

_– Goza em meus dedos, Bella._

E foi isso que fiz. Gozei sem _seus_dedos.

Victoria estava certa sobre Edward e eu, havia algo que nos prendia um ao outro ou pelo menos algo que me prendia a ele.  
Levantei e fui ao banheiro para tomar um banho frio.

Edward quase não ia mais as missas, já que ele era piloto comercial e trabalhava no meio de semana e às vezes nos finais de semana também, contudo **todos**os domingos ele ia ao orfanato e nós dávamos um jeito de ficarmos juntos por pelo menos meio hora e assim eu ia postergando o máximo que podia minha saída com convento.

Eu amava Edward, isso era fato, porém eu também amava Deus e não sabia quem escolher caso Edward me desse um ultimato.

Em um belo dia Edward foi à igreja na parte da tarde e como quase não havia ninguém ali ele me levou para o confessionário e me fez sentar em seu colo.

– Você é louco, Edward? Se alguém descobrir que estamos aqui seremos excomungados.

– Quem sabe assim você não larga esse maldito convento? – ele falou ironicamente tirando o meu hábito.

Fiquei apenas de calcinha e sutiã em sua frente. Nunca me senti tão envergonhada em toda a minha vida.

– Você é linda, Bella. Tem um corpo delicioso – falou passando seus dedos pelas minhas costas em busca do feixe do meu sutiã que logo foi desabotoado.

Edward passou sua língua pelos lábios e logo sugou um seio meu, aquilo era bom demais, com sua outra mão livre ele apertava meu outro seio me fazendo gemer de tanto tesão.

Agarrei seus ombros e comecei a rebolar em cima de sua calça que já estava um pouco levantada devido a sua excitação. Ele tinha uma boca divina e deixava um rastro de fogo por onde ela passava.

Uma de suas mãos afastou minha calcinha para o lado e me penetrou com dois dedos.

– Tão apertadinha, Bella – Edward falou e meu prazer apenas aumentou. Ele beliscou meu clitóris e quase gritei – Fico pensando quando meu pau estiver te arrombando, se continuará assim.

– Ohh, Edward – gemi em seu ouvido.

– Me diz Bella. Você quer meu pau dentro de você fodendo até não sobrar nem uma gosta de sua excitação?

– Sim, por favor – se ele queria me enlouquecer, havia conseguido.

O calor apenas aumentava e minha vontade de transar com Edward crescia mais e mais. Já estava ficando insuportável e eu não queria mais gozar em seus dedos, queria gozar em seu**membro**.

Ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas dos seus dedos em mim e rapidamente gozei aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa que era ter um orgasmo.

Edward me ajudou a vestir minha roupa e quando saímos de dentro do confessionário minha mãe por coincidência ou azar do destino estava passando em frente. Assim que percebeu nossas mãos entrelaçadas desmaiou.

Era só o que me faltava! Minha mãe deveria ser a última a saber do meu envolvimento com Edward e para o meu azar foi a primeira.

Edward ligou para uma ambulância e logo ela foi levada para um hospital e nem pude despedir dele.

Algumas horas depois ela acordou.

– Onde estou?

– Em um hospital – respondi e ela me olhou horrorizada.

– E como eu vim parar aqui?

– A senhora desmaiou na igreja – sua expressão era confusa no início, entretanto mudou para um semblante amedrontado quando lembrou de me ver com Edward.

– Você vai arder no fogo do inferno, Bella. Como ousa transar com um homem dentro de um confessionário? O que eu fiz de errado, meu Deus? Me diz que tudo não passou de uma ilusão.

– Não foi uma ilusão, mãe – poderia ter mentido, mas seria pior, já que não sabia mentir.

– Todos os meus conselhos não serviram pra nada? Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que os homens na prestam? Não vê o que o seu pai fez comigo?

Eu queria acreditar que Edward me amava e que não iria ser igual ao meu pai.

Ela falou durante horas todos os defeitos dos homens e eu estava sendo levada pelas suas palavras.

Precisava conversar seriamente com Edward e decidir de uma vez por todas o que seria da nossa relação e eu sabia que seria aquela noite.

O convento estava em reforma e eu estava morando temporariamente em um quarto sozinha. Toda vez que Edward queria me ver ele pulava o muro e vinha até o meu quarto e sem sombra de dúvidas ele viria essa noite. Não tinha como escapar da realidade dessa vez!

– Boa noite, Bella – ele falou enquanto sentava na minha cama.

– Boa noite – respondi – Precisamos conversar.

– Sim.

Não sabia como começar aquela conversa, apenas necessitava saber quais sentimentos ele nutria por mim. Se eu fosse abandonar o convento teria que ser por um bom motivo, seria pra viver esse amor, se ele realmente me amasse.

– O que você sente por mim? – perguntei sem rodeios. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e respondeu:

– Eu te amo, Bella. Amo cada pedaço do seu corpo. Nunca pensei que sentiria isso por nenhuma mulher, mas você veio para me mudar. Desde o dia que a vi no casamento da Alice te desejei de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis. Eu te desejava, não amava, todavia com o tempo que nós passamos juntos algo foi crescendo dentro de mim e eu não sabia o que era. Até o dia que decidi me afastar de você. Nunca sofri tanto com a ausência de uma pessoa e foi quando descobri que te amava e que iria te conquistar. Seu lugar é comigo, Bella. Deixe esse convento pra trás e vem morar comigo – meus olhos a essa altura havia transbordado e ele secava minhas lágrimas com beijos.

– Você está falando sério, Edward? – aquilo parecia até ser um filme, um filme muito doido por sinal.

– Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida – beijei-o com fervor. Nada e nem ninguém iria estragar minha felicidade. Eu seria somente dele, sem mentiras e sem ficar nos escondendo por eu ser freira.

– Te amo.

– Não mais do que eu, Bella – Edward me fez deitar na cama e deitou em cima de mim.

Ele retirou meu hábito lentamente e em cada parte do meu corpo que suas mãos passavam me deixava incendiada. Seus beijos eram como brasas caindo em minha pele.

Nossas respirações ofegantes eram audíveis no meu quarto. Edward tirou o resto da minha roupa e eu sabia que seria agora que eu perderia minha virgindade, pois eu já não estava mais aguentando aquela deliciosa tortura e achava que ele também não. Precisava ser dele o mais rápido possível.

Edward foi descendo os beijos pela minha barriga até chegar ao meu sexo que foi ignorado. Suspirei irritada e Edward disse:

– Calma, Bella.

Edward apertava minhas coxas e as mordia. Com certeza eu ficaria marcada, mas eu pouco estava me importando já que em breve não seria mais freira.

Finalmente ele voltou sua atenção a minha intimidade e eu delirei de prazer. Sua língua me devorava e meu clitóris inchado ganhou uma leve mordida. Agarrei-me aos lençóis da cama revirando os olhos de tamanho tesão que estava sentindo.  
Edward endureceu sua língua e me penetrou me fazendo ver estrelas. Se algum dia pensei que poderia sentir muito prazer, esse dia era esse.

Talvez fosse porque eu era inexperiente, mas nas mãos e na boca de Edward qualquer mulher poderia ser classificada como inexperiente.

– Você tem um gosto delicioso, minha freira – ele falou e logo senti meu copo se desligando de tudo.

Eu estava perto do clímax, já conseguia sentir minhas paredes se contraindo e antes que gozasse Edward parou de me chupar. Ele não poderia fazer isso! Não poderia me deixar naquele estado. Era muita crueldade da parte dele.

– Por favor, Edward – supliquei.

– Você não vai gozar enquanto continuar sendo freira – disse resoluto.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Sentei na cama e passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e falei com a minha voz mais sexy:

– Faço qualquer coisa se você me deixar gozar.

Eu faria até sexo anal se ele me fizesse gozar. Meu cérebro? Nessa hora, toda úmida, estava hibernando, apenas meus instintos mais selvagens me guiavam.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou com um sorriso malicioso:

– Qualquer coisa? – ele sentou encostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama e pegou minha mão me fazendo abrir o zíper de sua calça. Estava trêmula, não sabia o que fazer e muito menos como agir. Ele percebendo meu nervosismo me encorajou:

– Dependendo do que suas mãos fizerem posso mudar de ideia – eu não sabia o que fazer, mas daria o melhor de mim para ter o meu orgasmo.

Edward pegou sua mão e me fez pegar em seu membro que estava completamente duro. No início fiquei com um pouco receosa, mas logo Edward estava me ajudando a fazer os movimentos que ele queria.

– Você não sabe quantas vezes sonhei com isso, Bella – minha resposta foi apenas um gemido.

Era uma honra estar em seus sonhos e não demorou muito para senti-lo crescendo em minhas mãos e gozando. Ele era muito grande. Perguntei-me como tudo aquilo iria caber em mim e se esse dia seria hoje.

– Mereço recompensa? – questionei-o.

– Apesar de ter mãos deliciosas só a farei gozar novamente quando for mais freira – bufei irritada e ele começou a se vestir, pois não poderia ficar muito temo comigo.

Namoramos mais um pouco e ele foi embora deixando meu corpo em chamas e para aliviar um pouco tomei um banho frio pensando que no outro dia bem cedo iria falar com a madre superior a respeito da minha dispensa dos votos.

Adormeci feito um anjo, ou melhor, feito um demônio, já que se eu fosse anjo eu já teria sido mandada para o inferno há muito tempo.

Assim que levantei percebi que estava revigorada, afinal já havia decido o que fazer a respeito do meu futuro, entretanto somente na parte da tarde que consegui falar com a madre superiora.

– Boa tarde, Bella. Em que posso ajudá-la?

– Boa tarde, madre. Estou aqui porque quero a dispensa dos meus votos – falei de uma vez só antes que perdesse a coragem e para a minha total surpresa ela parecia estar preocupada comigo.

– Você está grávida? – perguntou cautelosa.

– Não, claro que não.

– Quer sua dispensa por causa do Edward, não é mesmo? – olhei pra ela chocada.

Então, ela sabia que eu estava com ele bem debaixo do seu nariz e não fez nada para nos impedir? Meu rosto ficou corado instantaneamente.

– Estava estampado no rosto de vocês dois o quanto se amam. Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém que a faça feliz.

– Obrigada – falei emocionada por ela não me julgar como a maioria das pessoas fariam e sim me apoiar.

Ela foi até uma sala e voltou com um papel e disse que era a minha dispensa de votos.

Era certo o que estava fazendo? E se eu me arrependesse depois? Não, não havia como isso acontecer. Edward me amava e não me abandonaria.

No outro dia, ela me chamou de volta a sua sala e me mostrou o mesmo papel de antes, só que dessa vez ele estava preenchido.

**DOM EMMETT LUTZ**

Por mercê de Deus e da Sé Apostólica  
Bispo de Nova York

DECRETO DE DISPENSA DE VOTOS PERPÉTUOS

Aos que este Nosso DECRETO DE DISPENSA DE VOTOS PERPÉTUOS virem, saudação, paz e benção no Senhor.

Fazemos saber que atendendo ao que nos expõe e requer a Revda. Madre Elizabeth, Superiora Geral das Mulheres de Deus, com sede em Nova Iorque – Washington, D.C., dispensamos dos compromissos de Votos Perpétuos a**Irmã**Isabella Marie Swan, nos termos do Cân. 691§1º e 692, conforme o pedido da referida Irmã formulado a 03 de fevereiro de 2012 e a nós encaminhado aos 04 de fevereiro de 2012.

Tendo em vista, a benignidade da Mãe-Igreja no conceder o **INDULTO**, esperamos que este seja oportunidade para Isabella Marie Swan, viver em plenitude o seu batismo e crisma, ou seja, a missão, como testemunho de seu amor ao evangelho e a Igreja. O presente**INDULTO**entrará em vigor a partir do momento em que, a agraciada tomar conhecimento da dispensa e assinar a notificação (c.692).

Dado e passado na Cúria Diocesana de Nova York, sob o nosso Sinal e Selo de Nossas Armas, aos 05 do mês de fevereiro do ano de 2012

E eu Ian Joseph Somerhalder Chanceler do Bispado, a subscrevi.

**DOM EMMETT LUTZ  
BISPO DIOCESANO DE NOVA YORK**

– É isso mesmo que você quer, Bella? – ela perguntou por obrigação, pois sabíamos que eu não iria voltar atrás na minha decisão.

– Sim – disse e depois ela mandou a carta para os superiores.

Ela falou que no máximo em cinco dias tudo estaria resolvido, mas para a minha surpresa em quatro dias eu já **não**era mais freira.

Quando minha mãe ficou sabendo o que havia feito ficou possessa e disse que não era mais sua filha.

Não me importei muito, uma vez que ela nunca agiu como tal, não iria fazer tanta diferença.

Eu esperaria apenas mais um dia e iria morar junto com Edward.

Quando me despedi das irmãs foi inevitável não chorar, mas eu sabia que poderia visitá-las quando sentisse saudades.

Edward me esperava na porta do convento lindo como sempre e pegou minha única mala e a colocou no porta malas de seu carro. Abriu a porta pra mim como um cavalheiro e entrei, ele andou até a porta do motorista e o tempo todo tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Vou sentir falta de pular o muro do convento para te ver, me fazia sentir como um adolescente invadindo a casa da namorada escondido dos pais – ele comentou no meio do trajeto e caímos na gargalhada.

Quando chegamos a sua casa fiquei encantada com tanta beleza. Era tão grande e espaçosa. Do jeito que imaginei morando com ele e com nossos filhos. Poderia estar sendo precipitada, mas queria ser mãe e dar aos meus filhos todo amor que nunca tive.

Edward me mostrou cada cômodo e deixou o **nosso**quarto para o final. Nele havia uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa, uma suíte e outras coisas que não pude perceber, pois Edward me pegou em seus braços me levando até a cama e ficando em cima de mim.

Ele me beijou ardentemente e começou a me despir lentamente e para não ficar atrás fiz o mesmo com ele.

Nossas roupas rapidamente estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e nossos corpos buscavam um contado maior. A cada beijo de Edward eu amolecia em seus braços.

Sua boca percorria cada parte do meu corpo como se quisesse decorá-lo, suas mãos ágeis brincavam com meus seios e eu arfava o querendo sentir dentro de mim, o calor entre minhas pernas aumentavam a cada toque seu e eu já estava ponto de enlouquecer.

Esses momentos íntimos com Edward eram sempre muito intensos, a forma como ele me olhava me fazia estremecer, tudo com ele era extremamente prazeroso. Seus beijos me faziam ficar sem ar, eu respirava com dificuldade.

Edward levantou e foi ao banheiro. Não entendi o que por que ele havia me deixado ali sozinha, mas não demorou muito e ele voltou com uma camisinha em seu membro.

Oh, meu Deus! Seria agora que eu deixaria de ser virgem. Ele deitou em cima de mim novamente e colou nossas bocas em um beijo calmo, que transmitia todo seu carinho por mim.

– Se eu te machucar me fale que eu paro imediatamente – Edward falou e senti sua dureza entrando em mim.

Céus! Ele era grande demais pra conseguir me penetrar.

– Relaxe, Bella. Prometo ser carinhoso, se você quiser que eu pare é só falar – assenti e ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e seios.

Assim que estava mais calma Edward voltou a me penetrar e eu me agarrei em seu pescoço enquanto minha unhas arranhavam suas costas. Não demorou muito e me acostumei com o seu tamanho.

Ele começou a aumentar a velocidade de suas estocadas me fazendo delirar e em questão de minutos eu tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Senti-me tranquila, feliz como nunca havia sentido. Era incrível como Edward tinha a capacidade de me fazer esquecer qualquer problema. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, me fazendo aconchegar em seus braços e beijando meus cabelos e logo em seguida adormeci.

No outro dia acordei com beijos sendo distribuídos pelo meu corpo e com um belo café da manhã na cama. Sim, ele era perfeito. O príncipe encantado que eu havia sonhado e era todo meu.

(Cinco meses depois)

Estava tão feliz com Edward ao meu lado e todas as coisas pareciam conspirar ao meu favor.

Eu tinha um emprego de aeromoça e viajava toda semana com Edward, que era o piloto. Era tão bom ficar perto dele e numa dessas viagens reencontrei meu pai, que me explicou que não havia me abandonado e sim que Renée tinha o proibido de se aproximar de mim e quando nós mudamos de Forks ele não fazia ideia de onde poderíamos estar, mas importante era que ele estava de volta a minha vida e poderia compensar todos os momentos que ele não estava ao meu lado.

Já minha mãe ainda não queria saber de mim, ela não conseguia entender os meus motivos e continuava amarga como sempre. Talvez algum dia ela pudesse me perdoar...

Tinha conhecido, ou melhor, tinha sido apresentada aos pais de Edward como sua namorada e eles foram incríveis, me trataram tão bem que às vezes brigavam com Edward por eu estar magra.

Se eles soubessem que não era por falta de comida e sim ser comida demais por ele que acabava com qualquer gordura que ousasse surgir.

Estava começando a ficar pervertida como Edward, mas não me importava se eu virasse uma pervertida! Por Edward valia à pena.

Alice estava radiante de felicidade com Jasper e seu mais novo filho, o Anthony. Ela era estéril e numa das visitas que fez ao orfanato se encantou com ele e o adotou.

Sempre que era possível Edward e eu os visitava e nos divertíamos como se fôssemos crianças.

Meu próximo final de semana não teria como ir à casa da Alice, pois estaria trabalhando.

Só de pensar no Edward vestindo aquela roupa de piloto fazia meu corpo incendiar.

Entrei no avião e esperei os passageiros se acomodarem em seus respectivos lugares para lhe desejarem uma boa viagem e falar sobre o que fazer em caso de emergência.

Assim que cumpri todos esses deveres voltei à cabine do piloto e Edward me esperava, já que até metade da viagem ele não iria pilotar.

– Vamos ao banheiro, Bella. Precisamos testar se lá é um bom lugar para transarmos.

– De novo? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendida. Adorava quando ele propunha essas coisas e era bom que os pilotos tivesse um banheiro só pra eles, pois evitaria comentários e demissões.

Ele pegou na minha mão me levando até lá e quando entramos foi logo me prensando contra a porta e beijando meu pescoço.

– Essa sua roupa me deixa louco, amor – Edward falou. Se ele soubesse que aquela roupa dele me fazia gozar acordada ficaria se achando por um bom tempo e por isso não falava nada sobre o quanto ele estava lindo.

Transar dentro de um banheiro apertado num avião era complicado, mas Edward fazia tudo ficar perfeito.

– Eu te amo, Bella – Edward falou enquanto seu corpo começava a dar os primeiros sinais que estava perto do clímax.

– Também te amo, Edward – disse gozando no membro dele.

As pessoas poderiam dizer que o que existia entre Edward e eu era apenas uma grande atração. Concordo que no início foi apenas uma atração, mas depois um sentimento arrebatador surgiu: **o amor.**

Não vivíamos sem sexo, mas antes de sexo não poderíamos viver sem o outro. Ele era meu pecado, minha tentação e eu não poderia viver em um mundo que ele não estivesse, pois ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Ele era o melhor presente que Deus havia me dado.

**FI****M**

**N/A.: **O que acharam da one-shot? Gostaram, odiaram, já posso me matar? Rs. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra eu saber o que tenho pra melhorar :)

Vou escrever um bônus narrado pelo Edward, mas ainda não tenho previsão pra quando. Quem gostar fique de olho.

Beijos.


End file.
